Juniors
by SmilesAreAllINeed
Summary: Rory has three hot guys who live in her house, Chris, Kyle and Jess.What happens when they go back to Chilton for junior year and run into a blue eyed boy? AU. Trory.
1. Coming Back

**Hi it's SmilesAreAllINeed. I know it's like super bad to have a ton of stories out at one time but I couldn't help myself with this one. So let me give you some background since this story is AUish.**

**Lorelei and Luke got together at the beginning of the show and Luke lives in the Crap Shack. And instead of getting just Jess in season 2 he got Jess, his brother Chris and his cousin Kyle. Rory's not AS innocent I mean she's still a Mary and everything. But she pulls pranks with the guys and she has red highlights in her hair and she wears a little less goody goody clothes. The guys go to Chilton not SHH and their dads are richer so they have a nice car and clothes. **

"Hurry up!" Rory yelled up the stairs.

"I'm doing my hair!" All the guys yelled.

"We will be here forever if you are all doing your hair!"

"We know!"

"I'm not going to be late the first day back!" I stomped up the stairs and dragged the guys out of the bathroom. "I'll do each of your guy's hair in the car."

"Fine. You at least do it like we do unlike Lorelei." Rory smiled at the memory.

They were all having a movie night and the guys fell asleep during Willy Wonka and that's a crime. They gave them "makeovers" took pictures and handed them out at the town meeting.

"Let's go then!" Chris yelled. They were all in the same grades, Chris flunked 3rd grade so he was in 11th with them.

The got in Chris's Viper and set off to school. Chris, Jess and Kyle all looked like twins in there blue coats and loose ties. Rory was wearing her Chilton skirt 1 inch above school regulation and left the blazer at home. She borrowed one of Kyle's ties and hung it lose around her neck like the guys had it.

The arrived at Chilton as Rory was finishing up Jess's hair. She put down the hair gel and got out of the car. Followed by Jess, Kyle, and Chris. They headed to the Headmaster's since Jess, Chris, and Kyle were all new here.

They got their schedules. Jess and Rory had all the same classes and Kyle and Chris had about 3 classes each with them. The looked at their locker numbers, 816, 819, 845 and 838.

"We are all in the same area!" Rory yelled.

"Good I can stash the beer in yours!" Kyle started.

"Not happening let Mom buy it for us."

"Fine! Ruin my fun!" Kyle pouted.

"Suck that lip up" Rory told him. She kept them in line and away from expulsion.

They headed for their lockers and saw a huge group of people. Rory saw blue eyes and turned towards her locker.

"What's that about?" Jess asked.

"Tristan's back"

"THE Tristan, Bible boy to your Mary, Romeo to your Juliet?"

"Yep, now drop it. And everything I told you about him and the letter I sent him NEVER bring it up."

"Fine" They muttered, they hated it that Rory could get them to do anything she want.

Paris walked up to Rory. "Got a new boyfriend or should I say boyfriends?"

"Don't have a boyfriend, I broke up with Dean over the summer thanks to Chris." Rory glared at Chris.

"You didn't even like the guy!" Chris exclaimed.

"I see." Paris stated eying the guys suspiciously.

"Oh Paris meet Jess Kyle and Chris." She pointed to each one.

"Hi, I got to go. See you at the Franklin meeting, Rory. Nice meeting you boys." And she turned on her heel and walked to her next class. Kyle's eyes watched her. He was drooling.

"Lover boy, you're drooling!"

"Oh sorry." He snapped out of his daze.

"Loverboy! Loverboy! " Chris taunted.

"Oh shut up!"

"I'll make it all better." Rory walked over to Kyle and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"All better?"

"Yah whatever"

"Your in love! You never ever pay no attention to my pretend kisses."

"Mary? Got a new boyfriend?"

"Nope, no boyfriend."

"Then why you kiss him?" He pointed to Kyle.

"Because it was to help him come out of his daze. Didn't work though. It always works with Jess and Chris though."

"You tell Kiley I'll kill you!" Chris shouted.

"Didn't say I would. Plus she understands our "relationship"

"Interesting Mary. New friends?"

"Sorta"

Jess came around and put his arms around Rory from the back.

"Jess you pick me up, I'll kill you." He lowered his hands.

"Oh Tristan I forgot to formally introduce you to the guys, Tristan meet Jess, Chris and Kyle. My best friends."

The bell rang, And they all headed to homeroom.

"Look around the room" These are you classmates for the next year. I don't care if you don't like them you will have to talk to them. I am going to break you into groups of 6 these will be your partners for the next year. ……….Dugrey, Mariano, Mariano, Danes, Gilmore, Gellar.

"Great just great" Rory muttered.

"This is going to be a fun year" Jess whispered to his brother and cousin.

"It's so not going to be fun for me" Rory whispered back she had heard them. The guys slid back into their chairs.

The day flew by, turns out Tristan was in all of Rory's classes. The guys and Rory were walking out to the Viper.

"God hates me! He stuck me with Tristan in all of my classes!"

"He's not that bad!" Jess replied.

"He's brainwashed you already! Ah!" I ran from Jess and hopped in the driver seat. I stuck out my arm and Chris threw the keys. I caught them skillfully and put them in the ignition. Chris got in the front and Kyle and Jess jumped in the back.

The made their way to Stars Hollow and pulled up to the Crap Shack.

"We got homework!"

We got into the house and grabbed our books.

"Boys I know that doing homework is against your bad boy images but can you manage a C average for MY sake?"

"Fine, we'll do half of our homework."

"That's all I ask"

We got started on our homework.

"What's pi equal to?"

"3.14" Rory replied not looking up.

The phone rang, Chris picked it up.

"'Lo?"

"Chris give the phone to Rory."

"Sure" He passed the phone to Jess.

"Hi Lore"

"Hi Jess" Kyle was next.

"Hi Lorelei"

"Hi Kyle"

And Rory got the phone.

"Your all being kidnapped tonight." She hung up the phone

"We're being kidnapped tonight." Rory told the boys.

"What's that mean?"

"Well last time she said that I ended up arrested."

"You were arrested?" Kyle asked.

"Yah it was this big initiation for this Chilton sorority. We were blindfolded and then we were led into the Headmaster's office at Chilton. And I was arrested for ringing a bell."

"Ringing a bell?"

"Yes, I'm going to call mom and ask her if this kidnapping is legal."

Rory picked up the phone and dialed the inn. She picked up.

"Mom?"

"Yah sweets?"

"Is this kidnapping legal?"

"Oh yeah we aren't having a repeat of the puffs."

"Let's hope not."

"Thanks."

I hung up. The phone rang again.

"I'm popular today."

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out later."

"So why are you calling me?"

"Because I know you wouldn't go tonight if you didn't know what was going on."

"So what's going on?"

"It's senior tradition to take all of the "cool" juniors on a scavenger hunt. You and your friends made the cut."

"Thanks for you help."

"Anytime Mary"

"Tristan?" And the line went dead.

"I found out what is going down tonight. Apparantly we made the cool junior cut and the seniors are sending us on a scavenger hunt as tradition."

"That sounds cool actually" Jess said.

"It does. But what do we have to do?" Chris asked.

"Tristan didn't say."

"Tristan?" Kyle asked.

"Yah, he was the one on the phone the second time"

"Well we got homework to do." Chris told them. They all started on their homework.

The door to the house opened about three hours later.

"I got Luke's!" Lorelei yelled.

They got up and took the bags from Lorelei and put them on the coffee table. They put away their books and dug in.

It was dark by the time they finished eating and homework. The teenagers filled in Lorelei on their day.

Lorelei smiled. Rory had fallen for Tristan but she didn't know it yet.

"I got to go to bed it's 9 already. Michel told me I had to be at work by 6 AM to accept flowers."

"Cya then!" They said goodbye.

The teenagers talked for awhile and then they heard a car pull up in their driveway.

"Mom! Our kidnappers are here!"

"Ok! Be safe! All of you!"

The doorbell rang and we all went outside. There were 3 limos sitting in the driveway. I saw a couple seniors I had seen at school standing in front of us. They put us in one of the limos and I looked around at the other juniors. In our limo there was Tristan, Louise, Madeline, Paris, along with the rest of us.

"This is going to be an interesting night" I thought to myself.

**There's the first chapter. Hope you like it. Review please.**


	2. The Crowning of Royalty

**Hi, here's the update I hope you like it.**

The limos stopped in front of a huge house. The seniors hopped out of the fronts of the cars and opened the doors to the back. All the juniors stepped out.

"Where are we?" Chris asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." One of the seniors told him.

Rory looked around and saw a couple skanky girls get out of a limo and some other guys get out of another. All in all there were 8 other people besides the ones in Rory's limo.

They were led into the ballroom of the mansion and the 8 seniors walked up onto a stage.

"Where are we and what are we doing here." Paris asked.

"You're at one of the students houses, he wanted to get back at his parents.We made you come here today to introduce you to your reign"

"Reign?" Rory asked.

"Yes all of you were chosen as the most popular people in the 11th grade. And as part of tradition we will hand over the junior table to you 16. Of course the table is only big enough for 8 so tonight we decide which 8 of you will sit there." One senior started.

"And the tradition as it were is that we will split you up into groups of 2 and the first 4 who come back with pictures of the events and the items we requested each of you to do, will get to sit at the table." One of the girls on stage went on.

"Here are you packets, and camera phones. Each has 3 events on the list, none of the events will get you arrested and all you can do in this house. For the events you need your partner to take a picture and then you two will switch places. You will be paired in groups of one girl and one boy. Good luck."

Jess and Madeline got paired up. Chris and Louise. Kyle and Paris. And last but not least, Tristan and Rory.

"God hates me even more!" Rory yelled at Jess.

"It's not that bad!"

"That's what you think."

"I love the seniors." Kyle sung.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked.

"He got paired with Paris." Rory filled in.

"Oh!" Chris replied.

Tristan and the girls walked over to Rory and the guys. "Come on let's get going" Tristan said.

They all paired off and got going.

"What does your list say?" Tristan asked Rory.

"I have to skinny dip, break all the plates in the kitchen and then I have to share one of my childhood secrets on video" Rory listed

"Well I have to write I LOVE TUNA on a mirror with a sharpie, then I have to pour blue dye into the pool and I have to dress up in a dress and put on a clown nose." The blonde went on.

"Yours don't sound that bad!"

"Yours are so easy!"

"I've never been skinny dipping before! I pull pranks on the town with the guys but that's as far as it goes."

"I have to wear a dress!"

"Not that bad!" Rory yelled back.

They both walked down a hall and came to a room with a mirror. Tristan walked around and found a sharpie on the desk.

"Here goes nothing" He put the sharpie up to the mirror as he slowly wrote I LOVE TUNA, the marker squeaking as he moved it. Rory took the picture just as Tristan was doing the A.

"One down two to go." Tristan said.

"Mine next." They both headed to the kitchen.

Rory opened up a cabinet and pulled out a bunch of plates. "I am so going to regret this!" She groaned.

She threw the plate on the ground. She did it over and over until all of the plates were done. Tristan took the picture when she was almost done and they headed out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Paris and Kyle were fulfilling there events.

"What's first on your list?" Kyle asked.

"I have to kiss my partner." Paris said nervously.

"You have to what!" Kyle asked shocked and nervous.

"I have to kiss you."

"I heard that."

"Than why did you even ask!" Paris asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

"Well let's get it over with?" Paris asked nervously.

"Sure" Kyle was sweating bullets. He liked this girl. He really really liked this girl. and know he was going to get to kiss her.

They both leaned forward slowly and their lips joined. It started of gently softly but turned into a full on makeout session. Kyle had gotten so caught up in the kiss he had dropped the phone to run his fingers through her hair. When oxygen was much needed they broke apart. "I didn't get the photo." Kyle told her.

"Well we can have a repeat so you do." Paris gasped. She never knew she was so bold.

Kyle graciously obliged. They broke apart once more. "I think I like you Paris"

"I know I like you Kyle" They walked down the hall smiling and continued the hunt.

While this was all going down, in another part of the house something else was going on.

"Jess?" Madeline asked sweetly.

"Yes Madeline." Over the past half an hour Madeline grew on him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a concert next week." Madeline smiled a little.

"What band?"

"The Clash. I heard you liked them."

"I do like them, but where did you get this info from?"

"Rory. She was playing matchmaker"

"I see."

"You do know you haven't given me an answer right?"

"Yah I know but the answer is yes."

"Thanks god! I thought you were going to say no."

And last but not least, in another room, down another hall, Chris and Louise were talking.

"So Louise how old are you?"

"I'll be 17 next month. How old are you?"

"18"

"Aren't you a junior?"

"Yah, I flunked 3rd grade. Not that I'm proud of it."

Louise giggled at this.

"So anything new with you?"

"Um, I broke up with my boyfriend a couple weeks ago? If that counts?"

"I guess it does."

"Well it was time. Anyways." Louise said with an edge in her voice.

"What did he do" Chris had noticed the change in tone.

"He left."

"To where?"

"Maine"

"Why would anyone want to go there?"

"His second girlfriend lives there."

"He left you for another girl!"

"Well when you put it like that, actually well that's exactly what he did"

"Why would he leave you! You're like perfect!"

"He likes "brunettes" or so he said"

"Brunettes? Seriously that his excuse"

"Apparently"

"Well he's a jerk." Chris told Louise wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He felt like a big brother to her because he was older.

Tristan and Rory were searching through one of the bathrooms for blue dye.

"Found some!" Rory yelled

"Give it here."

They walked out to the pool. Tristan unscrewed the bottle and poured it in. Rory shot the picture.

"Done with this" Tristan said.

"Ok me next. Next on the list is the confession"

"We can do that here. But let me get the camera phone taping first."

"Ok. I'll start. One of my childhood secrets was that I would stay up reading until 4 because I knew as soon as I went to bed it would be morning and things would never be the same again. The days turned into weeks then months then years and things were totally different. I just wanted some days to last forever."

Tristan cut the camera and handed it back to Rory.

"That was an interesting confession Mary."

"I know but it was one of my only secrets when I was a kid."

"Well I certainly have no secrets like that."

"Well I'm sure you have at least one. But let's get on with your next event."

"I have to dress up like a girl/clown."

"Yep, Let's fine the dress and the fake nose."

They both searched through some closets and found a dress and they found a red nose in the gameroom.

Tristan went into the bathroom and changed he came in with his hand covering his face.

"Put her hand down. I have to take the picture."

"Fine" He begrudgingly but his hand down and Rory took the picture. He ran to the bathroom to change.

"If it makes a difference I thought you looked cute!" Rory yelled after him.

"You think I'm cute!" Tristan yelled through the door.

Rory could picture the smirk on his face in her head.

"You wish." She told him when he came out.

They headed down to the lake in the backyard.

"I have to skinny dip!" Rory sighed.

"I won't look until you're in the water. If that helps."

"It does."

She pulled off her clothes and then jumped in.

"It's freezing!"

"Of course it's like 11 at night. Mare come on up to the dock your clothes have to be in the photo."

Tristan took the picture of her quickly noticing her shivering. He turned her back and she jumped out and pulled on her clothes.

She was still freezing after she got out and Tristan handed her the sweatshirt he had been wearing.

"You will freeze!" Rory told me.

"I'll stick it out. Here" He pushed the jacket towards her. She took it and pulled it over her head.

They walked back to the ballroom. They were the first to come back.

Next were Paris and Kyle, Madeline and Jess and then Louise and Chris.

"Congratulations you 8 are the newest to the popular crew."

"Thanks" they replied slowly.

They were brought home and they all went to bed.

"It's 6:45! Boys GET UP!" Rory yelled from her room.

She pulled on her uniform but decided on making some "adjustments." She didn't know to do this without looking like a slut so she called for mom.

"Yah sweets?"

"I need help "adjusting" my uniform."

"I have waited 17 years for this day!"

"I knew you would be happy."

"Ok well hand he your skirt I am hemming it up 2 inches. Lose the blazer and the socks. Replace the shoes with your blue strappy sandals. Oh and grab one of Chris' ties"

"Ok?"

She put it all together and she looked pretty hot. She put on some mascara and then went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

Three mugs dropped and three mouths gaped. All were shocked silent. Jess was the first to speak.

"Who corrupted you!" He sputtered.

"I did!" She laughed at the look on their faces.

They got in the car this time Jess driving and Rory in the front. They pulled up to the school and parked near the others.

They hopped out and walked over to them. "So we all made the cut?" Louise asked.

"Yep" Rory replied

"Summer is so pissed though!" Paris laughed.

"Serves her right!" Madeline laughed.

"Sure does" Rory joined in. When they all stopped all of them walked into the school.

The rest of the students started clapping. They all had heard about the new royalty.

The girls thought it was funny so they all bowed. And then they all broke out laughing.

They headed to their lockers and put away their books. They headed to homeroom, the only class they had together.

They made it to lunch and headed to their "new" table.

The seniors were standing in their old seats.

"Here is your seat Tristan" Jordan moved from the seat at the head of the table.

"Here is your seat Rory" Julia moved from the seat next to Tristan.

"Yours Louise" Danielle moved from the seat in next to Rory.

"Yours Madeline" Hers was placed next to Louise.

Paris was next to Louise.

Kyle was across from Paris.

Jess was across from Madeline.

Chris was in front of Louise.

"Of course you can move around but we just wanted to hand down our seats and say Welcome to Royalty" Jordan told everyone.

"I hope I can handle it." Rory thought to herself.


	3. Homecoming Commotion

**Hi, here's the update. Hope you like it and just to let you know, this story is not going to drag on forever. It will probably end up with 6 or 7 chapters. Maybe less. Well hope that doesn't discourage you from reading it. **

The day dragged on slowly, people constantly looking at the group. Either with jealousy or respect in their eyes. Some guys looked on at the girls longingly, others with disgust. But the real surprise was that none of them cared.

Jess and Chris could care less what people thought of them. Kyle and Paris were on cloud nine and didn't notice. Louise and Madeline liked the attention but they really didn't give a shit as to what people thought about them. Tristan had learned to ignore the rumor mill over the years and Rory felt comfortable knowing that Kyle, Jess and Chris were there to straighten things out, if any rumors went around about her.

The day ended and Rory was thankful to go home and tell her mother about everything. She hadn't had the chance this morning.

She walked out of the class room Kyle and Jess in tow and went to her locker. They were met by Louise, Madeline, Paris and Chris.

"What's up guys?" Rory asked as she attempted to open her locker.

"Not much. We were wondering if we could come over tonight though." Madeline subtlely asked, in a hopeful voice.

"It's fine with me, what about you guys? Got any plans I don't know about."

"Other than working at the diner for a while. Nothing" Chris responded.

"Nothing" Kyle and Jess told her.

Rory tried respinning the dial for her locker and it didn't open. She groaned. "Please open, I'll be your nest friend" It didn't open.

"I thought that was my title" Tristan teased. While pounding his fist on her blue locker. It popped open.

"Not even close" she teased back.

He turned back to everyone else and asked "So what is everyone doing tonight?"

"We are going over to Rory's" Louise answered.

"Why wasn't I invited?" He asked.

"I thought you were here when we invited everyone?"

"You didn't notice I was gone?" He asked shocked. He put a hand over his heart.

"Didn't notice" And she walked out to the car. After she closed her locker of course.

They all arrived at Chris's Viper.

"I'm driving!" Rory told them.

"But it's my turn!" Kyle told her.

"Tough, I want to drive Chris's car. It's a nice car, and unlike you I haven't scratched it or gotten a ticket in it."

"She's right you know I trust her more with my baby than you two" He pointed at his brother and cousin.

"Thank you Chris. Now keys" She stuck out her hand.

"Rory you broke tradition!"

"I'm so sorry!" She hopped into the front seat and held her hand up. Chris tossed the keys. She caught them easily.

"Tradition's back" she told them.

They all laughed at the exchange.

"Nice car" Tristan commented.

"We know." They all chorused together. Even if it was Chris's car, it belonged to all of them, one of the many things they shared.

"Can I come with you guys?" Tristan asked "Louise brought me in her mustang and I'm not driving back with her and Madeline. And I am not driving with Paris in her beamer."

"You can join us. Hop in the back with Kyle and Jess" Chris told him. He did what he was told. Jess and Kyle got in after.

Rory started the car and Chris opened his door and sat down. He shut the door as Rory pulled out of the parking spot.

"Your going to rip my door off one of these days, JavaJane"

"JavaJane?"

"I use her nickname occasionally."

"Where did you get JavaJane from?"

"When I first saw her, she was drinking coffee and reading something by Jane Austen."

"Pride and Prejudice" Rory supplied.

"So now occasionally we call her JavaJane. But most of the time it's Ror."

"I see," He looked around the car. And saw the 7 bottles of different brands of hair gel "What's up with the gel?"

"That's where the gel was!" Jess exclaimed.

"Still doesn't answer my question" Tristan told them.

"On the first day of school they were all gelling their hair and I knew that if they were all doing their hair we wouldn't make it to school on time. So I did their hair in the car."

"Seven brands!" He asked the guys shocked.

"Yah, they each use at least 2 or 3 brands a day. We spend about 150 dollars on Hair Gel a month at the house" Rory explained to them.

"That's a lot for hair products."

"Actually we spend about 250 on hair products but only 150 on hair gel" Giving him the stats.

"What else do you buy?"

"We spend 25 dollars on hairspray, 25 dollars on mousse, 25 dollars on hair wax, and 25 dollars on sparkly clips and hair ties." Rory continued.

They pulled up to the house.

"Everybody out" Chris announced.

Rory took the keys out and threw them to Chris and he pocketed them.

They walked up to the door. And Rory just turned the knob.

"You don't lock your door?" Tristan questioned.

"Crime rate is 0 around here."

Paris's beamer and Louise's mustang pulled up. They got out and joined the group at the door and they walked in.

"Set you stuff down on the table. We'll be right back." Kyle and Jess trudged upstairs to their room. Chris and Rory walked down the hall to their rooms' right next to each other.

They came back a couple minutes later. Rory in a pair of jeans and an Abcrombie polo.

Jess and Kyle wore black jeans with Jess wearing a Clash T Shirt and Kyle with a Bangles T Shirt.

Chris came out in baggy blue jeans and a red T-Shirt with Trouble Maker written on it.

They sat down. Chris on the floor, Jess and Kyle on the couch next to Madeline and Paris. Louise was on the stairs and Tristan was sitting in the lounge chair.

"Where do I sit?" Rory asked.

"Your welcome on my lap" Tristan suggested with a smirk.

Rory got an idea and smirked. She walked over to Tristan and sat down she wiggle her butt into his groin and he groaned.

"I don't like it here. I'll go sit by Chris." She stood up and joined Chris on the floor.

"That was just cruel Mary!" Tristan blushed.

"I know. But you deserved payback"

"What did you do?" Paris asked.

"Nothing" Rory told her.

"Ok we have to discuss homecoming" Louise told us.

"Ok" Paris told her.

"Oh My God, the world just exploded, Paris agreed to talk about a school dance."

We all giggled.

"Ok the basics, what color are each of you wearing?"

"I am wearing Red" Madeline informed her.

"I'm wearing Green." Paris told her.

"I'm thinking blue, mom's making my dress again."

"Your mom makes great dresses Rory" Louise complimented.

"Ok what color will the limo be?"

"Black" They all chorused.

"Who are you going with?"

"I'm hoping I'm going with Kyle." Paris told her than smiled at Kyle. He nodded to her.

"I'm hoping on going with Jess" Madeline told her and than following Paris's lead did everything she did. She got the same response.

"What about you Rory?" Louise asked

"I'm gonna wait for some offers and if I don't like anyone I'll go solo."

"You just might be able to pull that off with your status." Madeline told her.

"Who's going to be junior homecoming queen?" Paris asked.

"One of us of course." Louise said in a 'duh' tone.

"Which one?" She asked again.

"My vote it for Rory." Louise told her. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine with me, I'll beat Summer out of her throne. And I hate that girl"

Everyone laughed along with her.

**There's the chapter hope you like it. Review please. **


	4. 8 and Billy

**Hi, this is SmilesAreAllINeed I just wanted to remind you that this story will probably only have 1 or 2 more chapters after this one. I need to wrap this story up, because I know exactly where to end it. There might be sequel. Maybe if I can think of a plot. Oh an d I want to give a HUGe thank you to my beta LoVe23. Well read on. **

Everyone had gone home two hours later and Lorelei arrived a couple minutes after their departure.

"Children of mine, where are you!" She yelled as she came into the house.

"Ok first of all, only one of us is your child, the other three of us are nephews, and second, we're in Chris's room!" Jess yelled.

Lorelei walked through the kitchen to Chris's room. "Hello daughter!" She said smiling, before turning to the boys. "…and nephews." She said, playfully glaring at Jess.

He put his arms up and sheepishly mumbled a "Sorry!" Lorelei grinned happily.

"So what do you all want for dinner?" She said, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Chinese!" Rory and Chris yelled.

"Pizza!" Jess and Kyle yelled.

"Hmm…I guess it's Chinese and pizza for dinner then!"

She turned to look at Chris and Rory. "What section of the menu tonight?"

Then turning to Jess and Kyle she asked, "Cheese, right?" The two boys nodded in unison.

She turned back to Rory and Chris, awaiting their choices.

"Beef!" Chris told Lorelei.

"Chicken!" Rory told Lorelei.

"You know the drill guys." Lorelei told them.

They turned to each other, one hand behind their back, and the other held in front in a fist. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they said in unison. "Rock beats scissors!" Rory yelled, jumping up and down, while Chris scowled in defeat.

"I guess that means chicken tonight." Lorelei concluded, before she left the room to order the food.

When she finished making the orders, she came back and sat down on the bed next to Rory. Seeing the smug looks on the kids' faces, she asked, "What's going on? What's up?"

"You, my friend are now looking at the newest members to join Chilton royalty!" Kyle said, proudly.

"So that's what the scavenger hunt was for? Oh yah I remember now, I had to do the same thing, and I hosted it senior year." Lorelei said, gazing at nothing reminiscing on her high school days. She was broken of her reverie they continued to tell her their news.

"Well that's what we did. Today, we got our seats at the junior table." Jess, was the one who spoke up this time.

"Tristan's at the head of the table, Rory to his right. No one sits to his left. Louise, Madeline and Paris on Rory's side of the table, and then we sit on the other side, across from the girls." Chris told her.

"I sat right where Rory will be sitting, and Chris sat where Tristan now sits." Lorelei said, looking proudly at her daughter.

The doorbell rang and Lorelei got up to answer it. She took the pizza to the room and handed it to Jess. "Make sure to eat over the box." she told them, giving them a warning look.

She took the Chinese to the kitchen, grabbed three plates and took it all back to the room.

They sat around as Rory explained her day, and her homecoming plans.

"Mom will you make my dress?" Rory asked, while picking at her food.

"Of course! What color do you want?" Lorelei answered, trying to pick up a particularly slippery piece of chicken with her chopsticks.

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was thinking something kind like a pale blue color. Somewhat like the dress Cinderella wore." She offered shyly. Lorelei smiled, knowing this was all somewhat new to her.

'My little girl is growing up!' she thought to herself, before answering. "Yeah, I think I saw some material that would be perfect! Did you want the dress to look like Cinderella's too?"

Rory nodded happily. "Yes! But not too poofy, k?"

"Got it! Cinderella without the poof! I'm on it! Ok moving on. Who are all of you taking?" Lorelei said, facing the boys.

"I'm going with Madeline." Jess told her, looking up from his pizza slice.

"I'm going with Paris!" Kyle announced, smiling goofily, while he took a bite out of his slice.

"I'm probably going to go with Louise." Chris said, before taking a bite of his sweet & sour chicken.

They all looked up at him with shocked faces. "Really?" They all asked. The look he gave them clearly said 'What?'

When they continued to stare, he shrugged. "Well her boyfriend broke up with her, and she's cute. I'm pretty sure we'll be going as friends though. I feel like a big brother towards her." He said, putting their curiosity to rest.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Rory teased, as she reached over to pinch his cheek. Chris slapped her hand away.

"Get over it." he told her.

"Rory, who are you going with?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't know." She said noncommittally, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll figure that out after I get some offers."

"I bet five dollars, that three guys ask her this week." Kyle told them.

"I bet ten that five guys will ask her!" Jess challenged.

"I bet twenty that she'll get more than 7." Chris said, smiling.

"I'm not a gambling item, people!" She reminded them. They all shut up. Lorelei leaned over to Rory, "Whipped!" she whispered. Rory smiled and nodded. "They know it too!" she told her mom, as she smiled.

"Well it's about time I get going it's almost 10 o'clock. Don't stay up too late." Lorelei said before leaving the room.

They continued to discuss school for a couple more minutes and then the group dispersed to their own rooms.

Rory lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about how she felt about Tristan. Thinking about the letter she sent him. Thinking about everything that could or would happen in the future. She remembered everything that she had wrote in her letter.

**Dear Tristan, **

**I wrote you this letter because I wanted to tell you something. I know ****I'm not the only one who wrote you a letter and if you decided not to read any of the letters including mine then you'll never know what I said. ****Well, I really don't know what to tell you, except the truth. **

**When you said you'd kiss me but my boyfriend was watching, I was disappointed. Because I realized that in the one kiss you gave me on the piano bench, I felt more then, than ever did with any of the kisses Dean gave me put together. I like you, I now know that now. Too bad I didn't figure it out sooner. And I don't hate you no matter what I said. I lied. **

**You're cute, and I know you are smirking at this very moment. You're smart, or so Paris tells me. You can hold your side of a conversation, and we have chemistry. ****So if you ever come back, look me up I'm pretty sure I'll still like you. Well until then, see ya. **

**Sincerely Yours, ****Mary**

**P.S. I know there is no return address.**

She knew it by heart and while she was rereading it in her head, she drifted off to sleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh shit!" Rory yelled as she looked at her clock.

"7:05!"

"Guys wake up!"

She yelled, as she hopped out of bed and grabbed her uniform. She pulled on her skirt, then grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. She grabbed on of Chris's ties and her navy sandals and ran out to the kitchen.

"Guys up now!" She yelled, as she walked into Chris's room and dragged him out of bed, literally. Then proceeded to throw his clothes at him.

"You have 10 minutes." She told him.

Then she headed up stairs and went into Jess's and Kyle's room. She kneeled next to Jess ear and yelled loudly. "Get up you lousy piece of crap!" He shot up and fell off the bed. Rory giggled and went to the closet and grabbed two uniforms and threw them at the guys.

"You got 8 minutes!" She told them.

Exactly 8 minutes later they were all on the porch walking towards the car.

"WOW! I see I've taught you all well." She said, proudly. "Although it looks like Chris is the only one who can get his hair done in time." She stated as she hopped in the back.

Everyone followed suit by getting in the car.

Rory picked up the gel and started doing Jess's hair, than Kyle's and by the time she was done. They were at school.

Chris decided to break the speed limit for a while…meaning, all the way to Chilton.

Rory walked up to her locker with her friends in tow and put her things away. The guys separated and put away their things while Alex walked up to her.

"Got a date for homecoming?" He asked coolly.

"No." She replied easily.

"Well would you go with me?" He asked.

"Let me think about it." She said, then she shut her locker and walked to her first class.

She sat down at her desk and two guys walked up.

"Do you…" They started to ask.

"No." She said cutting them off.

"Would you…" They began before she cut them off again.

"Let me think about it." She said, and then opened her text book.

The guys walked in and sat down near Rory. The day dragged on. Throughout the day, Rory continued to get offers from more guys. By 6th period, eight guys had asked her to homecoming. Rory walked to her locker and saw everyone there.

"Hi everyone!" She said smiling, as she turned to her locker.

"Hi!" They each replied.

She turned to Kyle and Jess, "You both owe Chris money."

"How many?" they questioned.

"8" She told them.

"Who?" they asked.

"Alex, Daniel, Jimmy, Larry, Gary, Sam, Jordan, and Brad." She answered.

"HA!" Chris exclaimed, doing a little happy dance.

They each grabbed their money and handed him twenty each.

"Thank you boys! And thank you, Rory, for being hot!" Chris said, cheekily.

"You're welcome." She told him.

Tristan and the others watched in amusement, but were a little confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"They bet on how many guys would ask me to homecoming." Rory explained

"And I won!" Chris added, still smiling widely.

They all began to laugh at their antics, not that it made more sense to everyone.

"Well what are you guys doing tonight?" Louise asked.

"Nothing but homework." Kyle told them.

I got this Gala thing. Wish me luck!" Tristan groaned.

"Good luck!" The others chorused.

"Let's go to the cars." Paris suggested.

They started to walk off, but Rory wasn't moving, she was putting things away. They noticed and turned around. "You coming?" Paris asked.

"I'll be there in a sec." She called back.

They walked off leaving Rory at her locker.

She put her things away and shut it coming face to face with Billy. He was known as she schools biggest pervert.

"Who you going to the dance with?" He asked, looking Rory up and down.

"No one at the moment." Rory said, nervously, looking around to see if any of her friends were nearby.

"Will you go with me?" He asked cockily.

"Never!" she told him defiantly. He began to walk towards her and she backed away.

"I don't take no for an answer." He said as he kept walking towards her, till her back hit the lockers. She was trapped.

"Well I said no!" She said, trying not to let her nervousness show.

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we? He said, leaning close to her.

"Leave me alone! I would never go to that dance with you!" She pressed on with an edge in her voice.

"You better!" He said, not backing down. He started to lean in more, before a familiar voice interrupted him.

"She said 'No' Billy, leave her alone." Tristan said from behind Billy.

Billy turned to see who the intruder was, but before he could see who it was, Tristan knocked him out.

Rory moved away from where Billy lay sprawled on the floor, and towards Tristan.

"Thanks! God! He's such a perv." She told him.

"I know." He said, staring down at the guy he just knocked out, trying to reign in his anger.

"You ok?" He said, when he finally turned to look at Rory.

She nodded with a smile.

They turned towards the school exit, and headed to the parking lot.

They saw that the boys were waiting for Rory in the car.

"Thanks again, for the help." She said, turning to Tristan, and giving him a hug.

He was surprised at first, but then quickly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

"Anytime Mare, anytime." He said sweetly, smiling down at her. She looked up at him and gave him a big smile.

When they separated, they got into their cars, and with a final wave, drove off in different directions. Even though each mile, took them further and further apart, each knew in their hearts they were closer than ever.

**That's the chapter. There will be 1 more chapter. Well review. **


	5. Coffee Items

**Here we go. The next and last update.**

They did very little at home. Homework, Eat, Sleep. They arrived back at school in what felt like a matter of seconds since they left. When in reality had been half a day. They arrived at Rory's locker like they always did. Every day was normal, the same, nothing new. It continued like this for the next two weeks. Tonight however, was the night of the Homecoming Dance.

Rory arrived at her locker like she always did and opened it to find a pleasant surprise. There was a venti Starbucks coffee sitting in her locker. She wondered who it was from but picked it up and started to gulp it down. She put away her books with the other hand as her friends crowded around her.

"Hey guys!" She told them happily.

"Why so perky?" They all asked.

"Someone gave me coffee!" she told them, holding up the cup for them to see.

The bell rang and they headed to their classes. Guys were still coming up to Rory asking her to homecoming. She had decided she would fly solo. The girls were coming over after school for hair and dress prep and the guys had been kicked out of the house, for the night and they were fine with that.

The day flew by, the halls abuzz with homecoming news. It was after school and the group had met up by Rory's locker once again for their goodbyes. Rory was standing in front of her locker, leaning against it.

With the guys on her left talking about cars, Rory had nothing to do but stare out into space.

"Earth to Rory?" they passed hands in front of her face and snapped fingers in her ears. She finally shook her head and looked at them.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, let's go!" The girls told her and dragged her out to Louise's Mustang. Rory, Louise, and Madeline jumped in and Paris got into her BMW. The two cars drove off leaving the guys to get into the Viper and Tristan to get into his Porsche.

The girls headed towards Stars Hollow, and the guys to Tristan's house.

The girls arrived at 4 o'clock and walked into the house seeing Lorelei standing next a stool that was sitting in front of a vanity with a lighted mirror.

"Mom, where did you get the stool and the table?" Rory asked.

"Miss Patty had them, and I thought we were in need of a real prep! Now girls do you have your dresses?" Lorelei asked, excitedly.

"Yep They're in the cars." Louise told the woman who had become like a second mother to her.

"Well what are you standing here for? Go get 'em!" She said, ushering them out the doors.

The girls quickly did as they were told, and came back with dress bags and set them down on the couch. They each opened them up and took out the dresses.

Paris dress was dark green velvet and went down to her knees. It was fitted and had a black ribbon around where the skirt started. It had spaghetti straps and there was a black embroidered design around the top of the bodice. She had a pair of black strappy heels to go with the dress.

Madeline's dress was an A-line cut dress that was floor length and had spaghetti straps. It was a bright red satin dress with a black outline.

There were white rhinestones around the top of the bodice and the back was laced up with black satin straps. She also had black, strappy heels.

Louise's dress was a deep purple and a lot shorter then the other two.

It went to mid thigh and was a strapless baby doll dress. It was one solid color with a small black flower on the top of her bodice on the left side. She had black pumps.

Rory's dress was a light blue like, Cinderella's dress as her mom promised. It was A-line and strapless the only other color was a black ribbon that that went around the waist, just below the bodice. She had black heels that she planned to wear.

"Ok girls go get changed." Lorelei called out. They headed to the bathroom and changed one by one. Louise was the first to come out and sat on the stool. Lorelei had started to mess around with her hair, and after

15 minutes of choices she came to a simple bun with loose sections of hair near the front of her face.

As soon as Lorelei had decided how to fix Louise's hair, the other girls came out. Lorelei told them to put on their shoes and break them in.

Lorelei turned back to Louise's head and started to put it up. 10 minutes later she was done. She started with the make up next. Some light foundation clear lip-gloss and mascara was it.

Louise you're done. Louise looked in the mirror and she looked good.

She stood up and started walking around on her heels.

Madeline was next. Since her hair was short. Lorelei just clipped up the front part of her hair on the right side with 3 bobby pins with rhinestones on the end. She did her make up like she had Louise's and after

15 minutes she announced Madeline was done.

It was now 5 o'clock and they knew that the game started at 7 pm so the guys had told them to be ready by 6:15, even though they knew they wouldn't be there until 6:30.

Paris stepped up to the stool and sat down. Lorelei had decided before hand to flat iron Paris hair. She got started and 30 minutes later she was done. She then did all the makeup the same but used some blush on her cheeks.

Paris stepped down from the stool and spun around happily. Rory stepped

up smiling at her friends and her mom started in on Rory's straight hair. She decided to curl it so she put the loose hair into sections and started curling with the curling iron. 45 minutes later she was done with her and then lightly put some lip gloss on Rory's lips and applied some mascara. She stepped off the stools and then looked at herself in

the mirror.

The other girls joined her and they all looked wonderful.

Paris looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:20.

"Where are the guys?" She asked worriedly.

"Gilmore Girl rule!" Lorelei started.

"Never be on time." Rory and Lorelei said in unison. As soon as they finished saying that, there was a knock at the door.

Rory opened it while standing behind the door to see 4 gorgeous guys in suits standing on the porch. "We've taught you well." She commented.

"Yes you have, but it took us forever to convince Tristan to be late."

Jess said, smirking.

Rory chuckled and let them in. They all stepped into the living room while Rory still stood behind the door.

The girls were lined up and Rory joined them passing by Tristan on the way to where the girls stood.

All the guys' mouths dropped open.

"You look great! All of you do!" Chris told them, in awe.

They smiled and said bye to Lorelei, as they headed out to the cars.

"Ok we have four cars. Who goes where?" Rory asked.

"Me and Chris will go in the Mustang!" Louise volunteered.

"Paris and I will go in her Beamer." Kyle announced.

"I'm riding solo in my Porsche." Tristan explained.

"That leaves Rory driving the Viper with Madeline and me in the back."

Jess figured.

"Great!" Rory told them and headed to the car.

They all got in their respective cars and headed towards Chilton. They go there 5 minutes to the game and they all went out to the field to watch the game.

The game passed quickly and soon it was time for the dance. They all went into the Chilton Gym which had been decorated. Rory was instructed to go to the right side of the stage, so she separated from her friends and headed toward the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention! Ok! Our Junior Homecoming queen candidates are Summer Adams, Rory Gilmore, and Sally Susan." The announcer trailed off. You could hear the ripping of the envelope and then he announced brightly. "And our Junior homecoming queen is Rory Gilmore!"

Rory walked up to receive her crown and flowers, while everyone cheered and clapped for her. The announcer then held up his hand to quiet everyone down. Opening another envelope, he once again brightly announced, "And her king is Tristan Dugrey!"

Rory felt light headed she had forgotten that there would also be a homecoming king until just now. Tristan received his crown and Rory took his arm and walked down to the middle of the dance floor where they started to dance, along with Jordan and Julia, the senior queen and king.

They started dancing and when the song ended Tristan disappeared and

Rory walked back to the table. She sat down and looked through her purse for her cell phone to check the time and found a piece of paper. It read…

**Follow the coffee items and find out who sent this.**

She walked out into the hallway and saw a tall sized Starbucks cup filled with coffee. She picked it up and continued to walk until she saw a little box.

She opened it to find a slice of coffee cake. She walked around some more and saw a shiny card lying on the ground. She picked it up. It was a handmade gift card to Luke's.

She kept moving, and saw a large box. She ran up to it seeing that it was chocolate covered espresso beans.

She saw a path of ground coffee leading to the quad. She followed it around a corner and saw Tristan standing in the middle of the square. She walked up to him and before she had time to say anything, Tristan spoke up.

"Is that offer still valid?" He asked hopefully.

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, she smiled and walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, in a soft voice.

"Since when do you ever ask?" She answered in the same soft tone, and giggled, before getting on her toes and kissing him. When they broke apart, Tristan requested a dance.

Unknown to them, their friends were watching from around a corner. As they watched their two friends dance, they knew that there was much more ahead but for right now, everything was perfect.

**There you go. The ending I had planned for. Well I want to give a shout out to my beta, LoVe23. And thank you to all my readers. And if any one could give me some ideas for a sequel. I'd be happy to write one. Oh and check out my other stories.**


End file.
